A variety of chemical preparations are available and commonly used to change the natural characteristics of hair. Color and style are typically changed using dyes, bleaches and permanent-waving preparations. These chemical preparations can damage hair.
In general, hair has a filamentous structure with an inner component referred to as the cortex and an outer flap-like component referred to as the cuticle. In the natural state, the cuticle is closed providing natural elasticity. When the cuticle is open, this natural elasticity is lost. Hair damaged by chemical preparations, in many cases, exhibits open cuticles. For example, use of dye mixtures can dry hair resulting in loss of elasticity and body.
To restore desired elasticity and body to hair following use of chemical preparations, hair conditioning treatments are commonly employed. Typical hair conditioning treatments involve the use of a number of components to restore hair qualities lost during chemical treatment. To reconstruct the hair and bring back elasticity a protein pack is commonly employed. Also, a component such a henna can be applied to the hair to impart shine or luster. Another typical post-treatment conditioning component is a moisturizer which is used to enhance the body of hair.
While hair treatments that reconstruct, add shine, and moisturize hair are known, these treatments are both time consuming and labor intensive. Specifically, each component in the hair conditioning process must be separately applied and removed. The application of a protein pack typically requires 10 to 20 minutes and must then be removed prior to applying further conditioning components. Treatment of hair with a shine imparting component such as henna can involve up to one hour. The shine imparting component must also be removed before another conditioning preparation, such as a moisturizer is used. In the case of a three part hair conditioning treatment, to reconstruct, impart shine and moisturize hair, separate application and removal of each component requires a total treatment time of about 1 to 11/2 hours. It is to be understood that this 1 to 11/2 hour process is in addition to whatever time is involved in the particular dye or permanent-waving treatment which precedes the hair conditioning procedure.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a hair conditioning composition containing a reconstruction component, a shine imparting component and a moisturizing component that can be employed in a single application procedure of short duration.